


Setting The Record Straight: Interrogations

by rushlwms



Series: Setting The Record Straight [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Phil Coulson, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Interrogation, Loki Gets Kisses, M/M, Married Couple, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Stephen Strange Gets Pranked, Threats of Violence, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rushlwms/pseuds/rushlwms
Summary: Steve and his team have been back and living in Stark Tower for a several weeks. Tempers are still high and camaraderie is low. The isolation from former colleagues and loved ones is taking quite a toll. Clint, in particular, is poised and ready to strike again. Before he can, he gets an unexpected invitation to a meeting, as do many of the others. The meetings feel like interrogations, as they should, since their purpose is to further set the record straight.





	1. Much Needed Discussion

**\--------------** **What’s Been Going On?** **\--------------**

  
It's been three weeks since Team Cap returned to Stark Tower and had their asses handed to them by former S.H.I.E.L.D directory, Nick Fury.

It's been 21 days of Steve trying to convey his distress and sympathy for the misfortunes of his teammates. Twenty one days of Steve trying to rally his troops. And twenty one days of Steve being brushed-off, rebuffed, and repudiated.

It's been 18 days since Wilson and Lang read the Accords and decided to further separate themselves from the remainder of the team. They spoke occasionally with each other but chose more often to brood over their individual situations in the privacy of their own spaces.

It’s been 10 days since Steve’s last verbal confrontation with Natasha, 7 days since last talking Wanda down from a ledge, 5 days since he prevented a confrontation between Bucky and Clint, 3 days since he last saw Scott or Sam, and 1 since Clint pulled a gun out on him and threatened to kill him if he didn’t fix the situation.

What the hell was the Captain to do? The man with the plan had no damn clue.

He was comforted to know that there wasn’t much more they could lose and so there had to be some wins coming their way soon. At that very least he had that to hold on too.

Bucky has asked him on that first day, “Stevie, did you ever once consider that maybe you just can't go home again?”

“No” was the Captain’s answer then and it still remains his answer now.

 

 **\-------------------** **Much Needed Discussion** **\-------------------**

 

“I think you should talk to ‘em.”

“Really? He’s already been served. What good will it do now?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe the process will provide you with a qubit of closure or a pinch of peace. Maybe it will help you to finalize, in your mind, that the decision you made was the right choice. Remember, you told me you were unsure if it was the correct thing to do. Even though you were hell bent on doing it anyway.”

“He. Left. Us. I made the right decision!”

“Okay.” He squeezed her shoulder to quell the anger. “Okay. If you’re sure, I have nothing else to say.”

“You, have nothing else to say. That’s a first.”

“I’m hurt. We’ll see if I ever buy you that fancy tea again. Tea, what an abomination. It’s the evil half cousin of coffee.”

“Sorry. It’s just . . . why? Why are you so concerned about him? Why now?”

“I’m not but you still seem unhappy and your kids see that and feel it too. It’s alright to miss him. I’m not saying take him back. I’m saying get closure so that you and the kids can move on and find someone else. If that’s what you want. I mean, no one wants to date a sour puss with grumpy children.” He smiled softly. She smiled softly in return.

“I’ll think about.”

“Cool. Now who wants pizza and ice cream?”

Laura just shook her head with a smile and pushed Tony in jest right out of the room. Now in a lighter mood, they joined the others in the communal kitchen for some much needed comfort food.

 

=========================================================================

 

It was the day after Clint’s altercation with Steve. Natasha was prowling the various floors, halls, and rooms in search of her friend. Without the luxury of Jarvis or Friday or any other AI, it was much harder finding people in and around the large tower. Thirty seven minutes later, from the time she began, she found Clint on the rooftop. He was sitting on the hard surface with his legs bent, arms perched on his knees with his hands clasped together, gazing unseeingly into the distance.

“I have a message for you.”

“Yeah?”

“Would you like to know who from?”

“Coulson.”

“You wish.”

He shrugged.

“It’s actually from Laura.”

“I haven’t answered the divorce papers yet. Technically, I still have nine days. That’s probably the issue.”

“The paperwork isn’t finalized? Sorry but didn’t Fury call her your ex-wife?”

“No, it’s still pending. He probably just said that for dramatic effect. He’s known for doing shit like that.”

“Well, she wants to meet with you tomorrow. Noon at the compound. She said you two need to discuss some things but she didn’t specify what.”

“She’s staying at the compound? Are the kids there too?” Clint didn’t know whether to feel anger or hurt, hope or fear. He just felt it all.

“She didn’t say. She just said to meet her there at noon.”

Clint took a deep breath in, ran his fingers through his hair, and then exhaled slowly.

“Thanks Nat.”

 

======================================================================

 

Clint arrived promptly despite having to find his own means of transportation. The former Avengers were gifted the Quinjet but seeing as they no longer had discretionary S.H.I.E.L.D or Stark funding, they didn’t have the required capital to fuel it for private use. Laura undoubtedly had the car, so Clint had to settle on taking a train, then a bus, and then finally an Uber. Luckily no one caused him any trouble. It was a small, but much needed win.

It was his first time at the compound since the whole Wanda and Vision incident. Much of the grounds looked the same but he could see that the place had expanded. Construction had been completed on three additional buildings. Though there wasn’t a substantial number of people around, the place still felt welcoming and alive, like it was buzzing with new energy, unlike the tower. Even the grounds themselves seemed more lush, vibrant, and inviting.

Clint proceeded to the main building. On his way he passed a group of young adults sparring against each other in the open green field. He also saw two older gentlemen, one in a wheelchair, who appeared to be playing chess under some of the trees. Finally he noticed a new larger helipad, slightly off in the distance, with an unrecognized ship on it. He wondered who or what it belong to. It certainly looked like Stark had made some new friends.

I’m not here for Stark. I’m here for my family.

When Clint made it to the main building, Vision was there waiting.

“Hello Mister Barton. Laura is waiting inside. I shall bring you to her.”

They looked each other over in silence before Clint nodded in agreement.

“Please.”

He was finally going to see his wife and possibly his children. He was excited yet anxious and also quite weary. When they reached the small meeting room, Laura was standing by a window with her back to the door, looking out onto the field.

“Glad you could make it Clint,” she said while still facing the window. “Vision, you don’t have to stay. I’ll be fine.”

“Of course.” Vision gave a nod to Clint and then left the room.

Laura finally turned towards Clint when she heard the door shut. “Have a seat.”

Instead of sitting, he made his way across the small room and attempted to embrace his wife. Laura crossed her arms in defiance and Clint abruptly paused in his actions.

“Laura, I’m sorry.”

“Sit, Clint.”

Clint sat reluctantly in the nearest seat and Laura walked to the opposite side of the table. While still standing, she began the meeting.

“You haven’t replied to the divorce papers. What’s the hold up?”

“I don’t agree with the divorce. I don’t agree that we have irreconcilable differences.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, really.”

“Then answer me this. What’s the most important thing in your life?

“The most important thing isn’t a thing. It’s you and the kids are a close second.”

“Then why does your work always come first?”

“It doesn’t.”

“Sure it does. It has to. Otherwise you would have come home the moment you knew Wanda was in no danger. Why didn’t you return home Clint, when you found that out?”

“I wasn’t sure she was. Out of danger, I mean. From my perspective she looked like she could have been. While you seem comfortable with Vision, I wasn’t at the time, and he was preventing her from leaving.”

“Really? How so? The women had enough power to send him through several levels of concrete, I saw the damage, and you thought she was some damsel in distress? What was clouding your judgment? Do you have feelings for her?”

“No! No. Absolutely not! I guess if I felt anything it was guilt. Okay! Her brother saved my life. I guess that could have been clouding my judgment. Not to mention Steve was adamant about her needing help.”

“We’ll get to that son of . . . we’ll get to him in minute. Next question. When you found yourself in hot water, why didn’t you find a way to contact me, to let me know the situation so that I could take precautions?”

“I wasn’t thinking. Things just seemed to happen so quickly and all at once.”

Laura said nothing. She just continued to the pace back and forth on her side of the table with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Why were you so eager to start avenging again? You were retired barely two months. Was my company so bad, Clint? Was spending time with me and your children so boring to you?! You just dived back in without a backwards glance You. Left. Us!”

“Laura!” Clint stood, no longer able to sit. “I think your emotions are getting in the way. You’re not recalling this as it actually happened.” He ran his hands through his hair in clear frustration. “We discussed this before I every left. Just as we’ve always done. I didn’t just run off and disappear. I told you everything that Steve told me, which wasn’t much. I got your opinion. You were not happy about it but just like times before you agreed that I was needed. So I left to help Steve. That’s how it went.”

Laura deflated a bit and sat down in her chair.

“So.” She sighed. “How did that work out for you?”

“It didn’t,” responded Clint as he sat back down in his seat. “It really didn’t.”

“If that’s the case, when did you realize it wasn’t working out and why didn’t you come home to see about us.”

“Honestly. I didn't realize it until we got back to the states. More specifically, when Fury came to the tower on that first day and set the record straight. I was never made aware that you or the kids were in danger.” Laura’s eyebrows were in her hairline. She was surprised at his admission. Clint continued. “Steve had us all fooled. Maybe even himself, though I don’t want to let him off that easy. Just think, people call me Hawkeye. More like a blind owl in my opinion. I even pulled a gun out on him and threatened him to fix everything.”

Laura smirked and let out a small huff of amusement.

“Laura. Honey. I’m tired of my broken life, not being able to sleep without pharmaceutical assistance. And even then, seems like I’m never truly asleep.”

“I’m already tired of paying this debt. Hoping and wishing to get my life back.”

“Tired of Steve Rogers. Tired of him explaining that things shouldn’t have ended this way.”

“I wanna go home. I wanna do things that families do. No stress. Just sweet caresses from me to you. I wanna do the things we used to do. Say the things we used to say. Every day. All day.”

“I guess I just wanna go far away from here. Far. Away. From. Here. I wish we could each just pack a bag, jump in the Quinjet, and get away fast.”

Laura reached out and took hold of Clint’s hands, “And I don’t want to lose or forget all of the love we’ve shared since the day we met.

“So what do we do now?” asked Clint.

Laura's response was quick, firm, and unexpected.

“I want you to leave.”

“But Laura - “

“Listen. I know the decision for you to leave was a conscious choice on both our parts. I remember that now. But I still want you to go back to that tower and make a conscious, logical, unemotional decision about whether or not you can be what I and your children need.”

“I can Laura. I can be what you need.”

“You say that Clint but you have a tendency to forget all about us when your working. Do you really believe you can find a suitable balance between avenging and being with us, for us? Can you truly live a semblance of a family life while still being an Avenger, assuming they reinstate you. Can you be happy fighting aliens in adrenaline fueled combat and be content while at your daughters field hockey game or your son’s science fair? Does your life even allow for those options to truly co-exist. I don’t want to take you away from what you love, but I do want to play a bigger role.”

Laura stood and walked over to Clint’s side and began to massage his scalp. “Think long and hard and take all the time you need.”

“The papers are due in a few days. What should I do about that?”

“Contest them.” Laura bent down and kissed him on the cheek. “If you truly believe we can work this out, definitely contest it. Oh and here a copy of the original and amended Accords. Read them. I’m pretty sure you’ll want to put an arrow between Steve’s eyes afterwards. We’ll talk in a few days Clint. Vision will see you out.”

“Laura, wait.”

“Yeah?”

“Are the kids here? May I see them.”

“No.”

“No?”

“It’s a weekday Clint,” she said with a soft smile. “The children are in their classes right now and the youngest is napping with a sitter in another part of the compound.”

“Oh. Yeah. Okay. Another time then?”

“Yeah. Another time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Laura and Clint truly reconcile? Will Hawkeye really retire for good or will another supposed threat pull him away from him family? And what about the other rogues? Will they get a chance to plead their cases? Only time will tell.
> 
> The has been part 2, chapter 1 of Setting the Record Straight. Check back next Sunday for a new chapter.


	2. Two Invitations and a Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few days since Clint's visit to the compound. Now Sam and Scott are getting their own invitations to visit. One of which is being delivered by an unexpected guest. A guest who would very much like to disembowel the Captain.

_Bzzzz. Bzzzzz. Bzzzzzz._

“Oh shit! Whoa.”

Lang caught his balance just before he could topple out of his bed. While he tended to sleep with his phone on his chest in the hopes of someone calling, he wasn’t expecting it to actually ring or in this case, vibrate. Why would he? He hadn’t spoken to anyone outside of the tower since the first day. He had tried calling his daughter, his ex-wife, Hope, and even her father. No one entertained his calls. Every call went immediately to voicemail, yet no one ever replied back. They didn’t even respond to his text messages. To get a call now was certainly unexpected.

“Hello.”

“Scott Lang?”

“Yes.”

“You have an appointment with Hope Van Dyne, tomorrow at 5:30 pm, at the Avenger’s compound. Bring the suit.”

“Wait, what? Who is this? Can I speak to Hope?”

The caller went silent for a moment.

“She’s busy,” responded the female on the other line. “She says just to be here on time.”

When the line went dead, Scott was smiling. He knew Hope would rip a new hole in the ass when she saw him but it was still progress, much desired progress. Hope had been willing to help him from the beginning. Fury had said so on that first day. Scott knew she was pissed and needed time to cool off but she had taken much longer than expected. He had thought it would be a few days, tops, not weeks before he could see and talk to her. Nonetheless, he was happy for the call, anxious for the meeting, but happy overall. He’d probably be placed under arrest again but even that seemed just slightly better than his predicament now.

While Scott was lying in bed thinking about what he’d say to Hope, Sam was receiving an invitation of his own.

 

Steve, Sam, and Bucky had just entered the communal kitchen about to prepare a late breakfast when an unknown someone greeted them.

“Oh, hello,” said a voice from behind them. “I’m looking for a Sam Wilson.”

On instinct, the three men whipped around to face the intruder while taking on defensive stances. Bucky, his paranoia being of a caliber above the others, pulled out a concealed weapon.

“No. No. No. None of that now,” said the intruder while waving his pointer finger back and forth. “I already caught you off guard. If I wanted you dead, you would be.”

“Who the hell are you?” asked Bucky.

“And how did you get in here?” asked Steve.

“Who? Me? Oh, I’m just your friendly, neighborhood, merc with the mouth. Oh and I have clearance,” said the infamous Wade Wilson as he sat with his legs crossed, swinging the top one back and forth, as he flashed his fancy tower pass while lounging on their common room sectional. “So which one of you is Mr. Wilson because I’m Denise the Menace coming to serve you with an invitation?”

“I’m Sam and do you always go out dressed like that?”

“Most of the time. Yes. Believe me, you wouldn’t want to see what was underneath. Also, I tend to encounter a lot blood in my line of work so red suits me. The spandex also compliments my ass quite nicely. Don't yah think?” asked Wade as he turned over slightly on the couch to show off one of  his many assets.

Bucky snorted his amusement while Steve rolled his eyes and Sam just shook his head.

“Anyway, what’s this about an invitation?” asked Steve.

“And you must be Mr. Rogers. I would ask if it’s a beautiful day in the neighborhood but you probably wouldn't get the reference. Stark told us quite a bit about you. Anyway, the invitation is for Mr. Wilson.” Wade passed Sam the letter sized envelope he had on his lap.

“What are you? Tony’s personal errand boy?” asked Steve.

“No. Although I wouldn’t mind being his pool boy if you get my drift.”

Again, Bucky couldn’t hold his amusement. “I like this guy.” Steve leveled a glare at his best friend and Bucky just shrugged his shoulders in dismissal.

“Anyway, I volunteered because I have a message of my own to deliver.”

Sam was reading the letter while Steve was trying to get a better read on Wade. When Bucky took over the questioning, Steve noticed Sam’s look of concern.

“So what’s it about?” asked Steve. “Are you in any trouble? Are you being threatened? Is there anything I can do to help?”

“I have an appointment at the Avenger’s compound tomorrow at three with Colonel Rhodes. It’s about the Accords.” Sam was nervous because Rhodes, while not physically intimidating outside of the armor, was still a colonel in the U.S. Air Force and Sam a subordinate. It was the first time Sam had even considered his military career and legacy. Not to mention, how does one stand in the presence of a man they inadvertently helped to cripple for life? Guilt was a bitch.

 

“Hey, I got an invitation today too,” said Scott as he entered the room after overhearing the exchange. “But I’ll be meeting with Hope.”

“Does your meeting have anything to do with the Accords?”

“Probably, among other things, like stealing the suit,” replied Scott.

“Who else received an invitation. Did you receive one, Buck?”

“No. You?”

Steve shook his head no.

“I did a few days ago,” said Clint as he walked in with Natasha, leveling a stern look at Rogers. “But I met with my wife and we weren’t really discussing the Accords. She gave me some copies though. Haven't read them yet.”

“I wonder why they’re conducting separate meetings with you two then? And why wasn’t I consulted first? They should be addressing all important issues to us, as a team.”

“Isn’t it obvious?” asked Natasha. “For one, they don’t consider you any sort of team leader. Secondly, you were the most adamant against the Accords. Why would they consider contacting you? If you remember, Fury specifically handed Scott and Sam the Accords documents and no one else. Of course they would be contacted first. They’re the most likely to actually read the documents and sign them.”

“Are you going to sign them?” asked Steve to both Scott and Sam. 

“I definitely am. I see no downside in signing on the line,” replied Scott.

“I don’t know yet. I still have a few questions. Hopefully the Colonel can clear up a few things.”

“I’m going with you,” said Steve in his uncompromising manner. 

“No can do, enemigo,” chimed in Wade. “Only those with an invitation or clearance are allowed at the compound. 

“Yeah? Well who’s going to stop us? We'll just --”

“I’m going alone Steve,” asserted Sam before Wade could respond. “And I’m sure Scott prefers to as well.” Steve was ready to argue but Sam continued on. “Personally, I need to speak to someone who has actually read the documents and who is currently working within them. That will tell me if the Accords are a benefit or detriment to my ability to serve and protect. I know where you stand on this Steve but now I have to hear both sides like I should have from the beginning.”

Steve conceded with a sigh. “Let me know how it goes?”

“Will do, Cap.”

Wade called in Sam’s response to Friday, who passed it on to the Colonel.

“Well, my volunteer work here is done, but before I go, I still have my own message to deliver.” Wade stood up from his seat, reached over the back of the couch to pick something up, then walked straight up to Captain America.

“Looks like you have something that belongs to me,” said Steve as he squared his shoulders.

“Yes. I do. But first my message.” Wade stood face to face and toe to toe with the icon. Steve didn't like the fact that he couldn't see Wade's expression.

“Well? I’m listening.”

Wade took another moment before speaking, letting the tension mount.

“Here is your one and only warning. If you ever so much as lay your pinkie toe on my Spidey again, I will impale you on my katanas. Then I’ll serve you up on your god damn shield!” Wade raised and then released the shield, allowing it to fall to the ground. Loving the metallic clang as it hit the floor, Wade smirked underneath the mask.

“It’ll be fun, for me. I’ll finally get to know if the people like their Captain America, rotisserie style.”

With nothing left to say, Wade left Steve standing there dumbfounded with a blood streaked shield by his feet.

"Nice arm by the way,” said Wade to Bucky as he brushed past him on his way out. “And now I must be going. See yah suckas.”

Before they had a chance to digest what happened and respond, Wade was hopping from the terrace onto a helicopter that was hovering outside waiting to pick him up.

“Who the hell was that?” asked Bucky with keen interest.

“That was Deadpool,” replied Clint with a smirk. “You’ll either love ‘em or hate ‘em.”

“I definitely don’t hate ‘em.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's next for Sam and Scott? Will Hope help Scott as she promised? Will Rhodes remain professional or make things personal? And where was Wanda during all of this?
> 
> This has been part 2, chapter 2 of Setting the Record Straight. Check back next Sunday for a new chapter.


	3. Facing The Facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Scott face the fire while Tony gets a highly unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a filler chapter to keep the plot rolling while I think of new ideas.

Sam and Scott wound up going to the compound together despite their appointments being hours apart. Carpooling was an easy way to save a few bucks. Money was still very limited. Each was hoping their luck would change after these meetings. While Scott’s hope had a basis, Sam’s did not. Scott knew that he could count on Hope to help him with getting a job, at the very least. Fury had told him so. Sam, on the other hand, had no one on the inside to vouch for him being an actually decent, yet misguided, person. While a miracle was possible, it was highly unlikely.

 

“Sorry I'm late. I had a visitor."

"Who?" 

"I'll fill you in later. When is your meeting today?"

“Oh, in about 12 minutes. I should head over there now.”

“Go easy on ‘em, Platypus. He was only following his captain’s orders.”

“Only following – WHAT?! Only following his captain’s orders you say?! Oh, you mean that walking propaganda poster that everyone calls captain, right? You mean that guy who didn’t even complete basic training, right? That "captain"? The one who played favorites and left a man behind? Is that the CAPTAIN you're talkin' about?”

“Rhodey, calm down. You’re scaring me. I afraid you’re going to take off a brace and hit me with it. Then again, that wouldn’t be smart on your part. You’d just end up on your ass in the end,” replied Stark with smirk.

Rhodey laughed lightly, then push Tony out the way and told him to shut up.He was about to head out to the meeting but paused at the door.

“There something I need to make clear, Tones. I’m not out Wilson’s head or his legs for that matter. You’ve apologized for the accident, Vision has apologized, even Wilson has apologized. This meeting isn't about the accident. It’s just that while being in the Air Force there’s two mottoes I’ve tried to live by 

“Which are?"

“The first says, “In God we trust: All others we monitor.” Sam didn’t do that. He blindly trusted a man he didn’t know and never questioned him. He knew Rogers as Captain America and that’s all he knew. That led him to breaking the second motto which is to return with honor. I can’t say if Wilson lied or cheated for Rogers but we know he stole and he broke many laws. He needs to know that he hasn’t gotten off scot-free. He needs to know that he lost some things in the process. Just like you had to face the fire. So does he.”

“Yeah. I know.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll handle this with dignity and finesse. While many doors will be shut to him, I'll try to open a few, just a few, for him.”

“You do that. Go on now. Make me proud."

 

Upon arrival, after taking in the grounds and heading to the main building, Sam left Scott outside talking to a relatively short yet heavily muscled guy with thick sideburns and wild hair who was smoking a cigar. As he entered the main building, he was dumbstruck by all the new faces. It wasn’t just the number of people causing him to look like a lost child on his first day of school. It was the abilities these people were showing off that had him wondering if he was even relevant anymore. Granted, he had worked alongside Thor, Vision, Wanda, and her brother during Ultron but it was still amazing and humbling to see so many openly enhanced and strange individuals in one place.

He saw that Deadpool fella from the other day, an anthropomorphic talking raccoon who was quite skilled with a military rifle, and a warlock or wizard of some kind wearing a red cloak that definitely had free will of its own. Just beyond the wizard, he saw Vision, someone familiar, so he approached cautiously.

“Hello, Mr. Wilson. I assume you’re looking for Colonel Rhodes?”

“Yes.”

“Down the hall. Last door on your left.”

“Thank you.”

Rhodes heard the knock at the door. He rose from his seat and made his way around the desk before telling his guest to enter. Sam was surprised and instantly self conscious when he took in the Colonel’s appearance. He was standing tall in full military attire with a no nonsense expression on his face. Sam, in contrast, had on pair of blue jeans and a beige polo shirt with a pair of beige, well worn, leather loafers and he was starting to sweat.

“Mr. Wilson.”

“Colonel.”

“Take a seat,” ordered Rhodes as he returned to his own.

“Apologies for my appearance. I wasn’t aware this was a formal meeting.”

“Your clothing is fine. No dress codes have been violated. Unlike others things.” Rhodes took a moment to retrieve some documents from the desk drawer. “So, where should we begin, Mr. Wilson?”

An hour and a half later Sam emerged from the room in a state of dysphoria. The meeting hadn’t gone bad, in and of itself, but it reinforced how misguided he was for following Steve’s plans purely on blind faith. He hadn’t known how many people they unnecessarily put in harm's way while trying to protect others from Project Insight. One of which was an old military buddy he hadn't seen in years. He also wasn’t aware that Steve was keeping Stark in the dark while using SI funds to find Barnes. He hadn’t done his due diligence and now he was guilty by association.

 _I was too caught up in the moment. Too caught up in the idea if helping Captain America._ “Don’t feel too bad." He remembered Rhodes saying. “Even the former director of SHIELD, Fury’s right-hand man, was a fanboy. I wish he were here to see all of this. _  
_

All Sam could do for now was go back to that tower and think further on just how badly he had fucked up. He wasn't looking forward to being bombarding with questions from the man at the epicenter of the conflict. How could he even talk to Steve anymore? It was all Steve’s fault.

 _What would Riley think of me now? What would he say to me?_ _I know._ _He’d_ _say, “ You’re an idiot.”_ _He’d tell_ _me_ _, “_ _I_ _t wasn’t Steve’s fault._ _It’s you’re own fault as to why you’re in this mess.”_ _Then he’d tell me, “_ _S_ _uck it up. Face the facts._ _Be a_ _man_ _and fix it, as best_ _you_ _can.”_ _I miss that son of a bitch. I_ _wish you were here man._  

“Hey. You alright, Sam?” asked Scott when he saw him sitting on a bench outside.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just hurts to know the truth. Anyway, I was thinking of heading back unless you want me to stay. You know, to save a few bucks.”

“No, no. Go on back. No need to wait on me. Time for me to lay in the bed I’ve made as well. See yah back at the tower. 

“Good luck.”

“Thanks.”

 

Thirty minutes had past since Sam’s departure from the compound and Hope’s arrival. She approached Scott when she finally saw him standing by a window in the reception area. Then something unexpected happened. No, Hope didn’t hug or kiss him; he would have loved that. No, she didn’t slap, punch, or kick him; although he deserved a beating. Instead she contacted someone with her communicator. Then, in an instant, Scott’s daughter was standing right before him clad in her very own pym particle suit.

“Cassie?” _Wow. I’ve missed so much._

Standing before him was no little girl but a young lady, a teenager who couldn’t decide whether to be pissed off or ecstatic to see her father again. So she did what any confused teen would do. She stomped harshly on his left food like she was trying to break his toes, then she rushed in and gave him a big hug, causing them both to stumble and fall in heap on the floor.

Scott didn’t deserve this present. He had let her down. He was so stupid, which is probably why after giving her dad that big hug and helping him up off the floor, she placed a dunce cap over his head.

“It wouldn’t be right to disrespect you by screaming, yelling, or cursing at you. Neither mom nor Miss Hope would like that. That’s why I brought the cap. I still love you, dad, but I’m very upset and disappointed. That cap serves as a reminder of my current opinion of you.” With that said and out of the way, Cassie stepped aside. Hope took over and started pulling Scott by the ear, down the hall, to their reserved, soundproofed, meeting room.

Hours later, like Sam, Scott left the compound with mixed feelings. He was extremely happy to have seen his daughter and Hope, for that matter, though she gave him an earful. He was also quite upset with himself for his stupid decisions. Decisions that took him away from his little girl. A little girl who had changed so much in the last few years while he was hiding in Wakanda and he missed it all. He hated how he had squandered his time on a cause not even worth fighting for because in the end he signed the Accords anyway. Like Sam, it was time to go back to the tower and kick himself.

Hard!

 

Earlier that day, at the newly reconstructed Malibu estate, just before flying back to the compound to catch up with Rhodey, Tony was greeted by an unexpected guest at his front door.

“Fuck No! What the hell are you doing here? How many damn secrets was I not privy to that everyone else knew?”

“I can assure you Mr. Stark. No one on the team was privy to this, not even me.”

“What do mean by that?”

“I was dead. Gone. My lungs were pierced. There was no bringing me back or so I thought.” Tony could see the anguish on the man’s face. “I don’t know how to explain this.”

“Try. I’ve seen and heard a lot of crazy shit since you’ve been gone. You’re explanation may not even surprise me.”

“Have you ever heard of Project Tahiti?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coulson is back. I wonder if Fury told him about Loki staying at the compound.


	4. Promise of Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson is back and it's starting to feel like Judgement Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so sorry it has taken me this long to post another chapter. This is exactly why I prefer writing the whole story before posting. Responsibilities get in the way and time runs away. Again, my apologies and I I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

“Do you have to head back already? I was hoping we could enjoy the sunset tonight. Last night we missed it.”

“Mmm, that we did. I was hungry for the carnal pleasures last night, but I don’t recall any complaints.”

“Oh no, definitely no complaints. I just want more time with you. What can I say, I’m a greedy playboy.”

“No, you’re just a needy lover. And I mean that will no disrespect."

 

They could hear the ocean waves beating against the rocks as they both fell momentarily silent while simply allowing themselves to enjoy the calm.

 

"Unfortunately, despite how much I'd enjoy watching the oceanic sunset with you after such a peaceful nap, I have a class at Kamar-Taj tonight. I can come back tomorrow though."

“No. That’s okay. I’ll be heading back to New York tomorrow.”

“Let me know when you need a portal.”

“Thanks but I’m gonna take the jet. I’m in no rush to get back to headquarters. I have a feeling that the next few days are going to be doozies.”

“Still call me for a portal when you’re ready. Instead of you wasting precious time on an unnecessary flight, we can spend the time together and experience some more . . . pleasures.”

“Really? Like what?”

“You’ll find out tomorrow.”                           

“Come on, give me a hint. Pleeaasseee?”

 

Tony snuggled closer into Stephen as they rested together in the largest and most comfortable bespoke chaise that Strange had ever felt.

 

“Such a child, you are,” stated Strange just before he began placing feather light kissing on his brown-eyed companion's neck causing Tony to giggle and the laugh and then swat Stephen away.

“You’re such as tease. Now get up before I have Levi over there bind you to this chaise thus preventing your escape. You evil warlock.”

“The Cloak of Levitation would never do such a thing to its chosen.”

“Oh, I don’t know. It’s been taking quite a liking to me and Levi is mischievous.”

Stephen glanced over at the cloak which appeared to shrug its shoulders.

“You may be right. Okay, I’ll leave and let you be for now.” Stephen rose from the chaise and Levi swiftly attached itself to his shoulders.

 

Tony looked his wizard over with an air of amusement.

 

“What?”

“Maybe Levi should act as a scarf or something when you’re not in your occultist robes.”

 

Strange looked into a mirror and couldn’t help but to laugh a little.

 

“Hmm, you may have a point. A bright red cloak does look a bit odd with basic slacks and a button down shirt.”

“Unless of course you’re going for the modern Count Dracula look.”

“Shut it, Stark!

“I mean . . . it could work.”

“Shut. Up,” said Stephen while holding back his mirth and magically changing into his resplendent sorcerer attire.

 

After a quick smooch, Tony watched as Stephen stepped through his portal straight into the training facility at Kamar-Taj.

 

“I think I may have a fetish for those robes, Fri.”

“Based on your increased thermal signature and heart rate that could definitely be the case, Boss.”

 “Oh be quiet. You’re not supposed to tell me the truth,”

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************

 

The following afternoon, just before he could contact Stephen for a portal, one actually opened before him. A moment later Tony was greeted by his favorite magic man.

 

“Aww, you miss me?”

“You wish,” said Stephen as he laid a kiss on Tony. “In all seriousness, Fury brought this man to the sanctum in search of you.”

 

Tony looked towards the portal and a familiar individual stepped through.

 

“FUCK! NO!”

“Hello Stark.”

“How many DAMN secrets did SHIELD have? They really had me going. I went up against Loki for you thinking about how tragic your death had been and now I find out it was a charade. Looking back, now I can guess why it took so long for the others to arrive on scene, after I had left the hellicarrier. They were all in on it. WEREN'T THEY!?"

"Please, calm down love," said Strange to his inamorato.

“I can assure you, Stark, this was no grand scheme. No one on the team was privy to this," Coulson gestured to himself, "Not even me.”

“What?”

“I was dead, Tony. Gone. Loki pierced my lung with that scepter. There was no bringing me back or so I thought.” The man furrowed his brow and closed his eyes in mental anguish. “I don’t know how to explain this.”

“TRY! I’ve seen and heard lots of crazy shit since you’ve been gone. Have I introduced you to my boyfriend, the Sorcerer Supreme, by he way? Anyhow, you’re explanation may not even surprise me. So, how the HELL are you here, alive, in my great room?”

“Have you ever heard of Project Tahiti?”

 

Several minutes later . . .

 

“So you’re telling us that SHIELD was harvesting alien tissues that could potentially aid in bringing people back from the dead? And that you, Mr. Coulson was it?”

“Yeah.”

“That you were unaware that they continued the research after you had resigned as project manager after giving them a dire warning against it? And they used the completed protocols on you?” asked Strange.

“Yes.”

“As you've explained it, that procedure should have caused some form of psychosis,” stated the doctor.

“It did or it could have. They had to partially erase my memory to prevent it. Then they proceeded to reinsert those memories back.”

“This just keeps getting better and better,” said Tony as he walked over to the bar. “I need a drink. Either of you want one? I’m having one.”

“I thought you quit?”

“He quit the hard stuff,” replied Stephen. “We still have wine and the occasional beer.”

“I’ll have some wine then. Thank you.”

“So what are you doing here now. I know you’re here to see me. For what?”

“I must admit, I’ve been active in the field since just before the civil war. I heard about your stance on the accords.”

“Ohhh, so that's’ why you’re here. To side with Cap.”

“No Tony that’s not –.” 

“Then what?”

 

Coulson sighed heavily. “While I do not agree with the accords, I can see why you do. I also agree with your method of changing them from within and making them more fair and protective towards enhanced people. I was going to handle the government myself but when I saw you take the forefront, I took a backseat. After that, I had gone on another mission. Complete blackout. I had no communications with anyone except my team. When I returned, Fury caught me up. I heard about the big fight.

 

“Which one? Airport or Hydra bunker?” Phil looked confused, so Tony filled him in.

“Wow. Okay. I must have missed the memo on that last fight and the memo about Loki living at the compound."

"Let it never be said that I'm unforgiving," stated Tony. 

"Too forgiving, in my opinion," added Strange.

"Nevertheless, this information makes me even more adamant about my desire to help,” said Phil.

“Really? Help in what way?”

“In whatever capacity you need me?”

 

That gave Tony pause for thought.

 

“You know, out of everyone, I still don’t think Steve realizes the shit he’s gotten himself into or the magnitude of the threat that's coming our way. He still has this air of righteous indignation or so I’ve heard. I haven’t personally had any contact with him. Care to pay him a visit?”

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************

 

Everyone was away when Coulson arrived at Stark Tower. Tony had given him a badge with limited access. So he headed to the common floor. Not much had changed. He made himself a cup of black coffee and then took a seat in one of the sturdy leather chairs. After about 30 minutes or so, he heard footsteps approaching. They didn’t sound as heavy as those of a super soldier but they weren’t as light as those of a woman. He suspected it was either Clint or one of the two new guys. It was Sam.

 

“Hello, Mr. Wilson.”

“Uh, should I know you and how did you get in here?”

“My name is Phil Coulson. I was a former agent and director of SHIELD. Steve may have mentioned me," said Phil as he flashed his badge to ease some of the tension.

Sam pointed a finger and asked, “You’re Phil Coulson?”

“Yes." 

“But he’s dead.”

“Was.”

“Oh, shit. Okay. Does Steve know?”

“No. Not at the current time.”

“And I’m assuming you’re not here to get any cards signed?” Coulson just shook his head in the negative. 

“Should I be worried?”

“For yourself, no.”

“Can you tell me what you’re about to do?”

“Not sure yet. We’ll have to see how it plays out.”

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************

 

Bucky had been listening in on the last portion of the conversation, just after Steve’s name was mentioned. All ready to take out any threats, he had a hand on his gun when he walked into the room.

 

“There’s no need for that Mr. Barnes. I’m not Hydra. I was an agent of SHIELD.”

“All the same in the end from what I’ve heard.”

“Sad but true. Nevertheless, Steve may have mentioned me. The name is Phil Coulson.” Phil extended his hand in greeting. Bucky scrutinized the main for a moment but then took his hand in the end.

“Yeah, but he also mentioned that you were killed.”

“I was. Care to hear the shortened version of the story why we all wait for the others?”

“Sure. Why the hell not.”

 

Sixteen minutes later Clint arrived.

 

“Hey Barnes, who yah talkin’ to?”

“Hello, Clint.”

“Couslon? . . . Phil? … But, but Loki he . . . Oh god I’m sorry for leading him to you. I couldn’t help it Phil, I really couldn’t. I’m so sorry. I wish I could have stopped him. But I couldn’t.” Clint was blabbering on while stumbling towards Phil. When he reached him he began sobbing onto the man’s shoulder. Usually Coulson pulled back from such emotional displays. Having experienced death and resurrection he had a whole new perspective on things and a new appreciation for human emotions. He knew this wasn’t so bad. It actually felt good.

 

“Clint. I’m here.”

“How?”

“I’ll explain when the others have returned. Do you expect Steve and Natasha to return soon?”

“Yeah.” Phil past him a handkerchief so he could clean himself up. “They should be back soon.”

 

No more than 10 minutes later, Natasha returned and then Steve three minutes after that. They saw each other in the hall and both decided to head down to the common area where they assumed the others would be. When they entered the area, Natasha became bright eyed and Steve, slack jawed.”

 

“Phil?”

“Agent Coulson?”

“Romanoff. Rogers.”

 

Both Clint and Bucky noticed Phil’s immediate change in demeanor. He was all business like he always used to be but he also had an air of animosity. Pre-death Phil was much more neutral in his attitude by comparison. Clint could tell that Natasha had noticed as well. The silence was deafening and all too revealing.

 

“Phil, how are – “ Coulson silenced Natasha with a hand.

“I’ll discuss that later. Right now I’d like to address Mr. Rogers.”

“Me? Concerning what?”

“You’re ineptitude, amongst other things.”

“Excuse me?”

 

Coulson approached Rogers with authority; his back straight and his eyes sharp.

 

“Move, please,” said Phil to Natasha, who didn’t hesitate to comply. It was best not to anger the bogeyman.

“You were once a brilliant tactician. A man who was respected by the vast majority of people across the globe and possibly beyond. I’m perplexed how this same man thought that nearly beating the life out of a colleague was the best solution to his problems. Somewhere you lost your way.”

Steve crossed his arms over his chest in defiance and resistance to Phil’s wor

“You've become arrogant. ‘We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own.’ That sound familiar? What you meant to say was the safest hands are my own because you certainly didn't take into consideration the opinions or ‘hands’ of anyone else. Not even those you were supposedly trying to help. Only those who agreed with your agenda. And as for the 'we may not be perfect part', don't kid yourself, you're nowhere near perfect. You're as flawed as Ultron. No maybes about it. You thought it better to bring a Hydra agents onto your team without any deliberation or vetting whatsoever than to even consider the opinion of your teammates, namely Banner, Stark, and Barnes.”

 

Steve glanced towards Bucky who met his eyes with a scowl.

 

“You thought it better to blatantly disregard the Accords, which I don’t like by the way, than to come to the table and negotiate. Well, at least you didn’t break them like others,“ said Phil as he glanced towards Natasha.

“How can you negotiate with those who are unwilling compromise?” asked Steve.

“Quit the act Rogers. Everyone knows you didn’t even care to read the god damned documents. Had you done that you would have known that everything was up for negotiation and everyone was willing to varying degrees. You were the only one who was 100% unwilling." Clint and Natasha took a brief surprised look at each other. They had never heard Phil use profanity. He never felt the need but this was a new Phil Coulson. "You could have prevented all of this, Rogers! But this is a story that's already been told. I heard Fury did a wonderful job.”

"Then why are you here?" questioned Steve. 

“To drive by force into you're thick skull that you are in the wrong. It was you, Steve, who fabricated a story about Maximoff’s supposed ‘imprisonment’ at the compound. It was you who broke international laws. It was you who took advantage of a king’s guilt. It was you who chose to hold the truth from Stark. It was you who thought it better to hit and run than to face the consequences of your actions, thus leaving Stark to bear the brunt of both his and your stupidity. Yes he was stupid in some respects as well, but not nearly as much as you. So he has my sympathies where you do not!”

 

Phil took a deep breath, straightened out his jacket, then took a brief look around the room. Steve was clenching his jaw; it was a clear sign of stress. Natasha had her eyebrows raised in surprise. Clint and Sam were both slumped or hunched in various shows of defeat. The only one who looked unperturbed and totally in control and agreement with Phil was Bucky.

 

“I did what was right.” That was the response Phil was waiting for.

“And there's the other shoe dropping. See, where Loki lacked conviction, you have it in spades. In this case, I can relate to you because I had so much conviction in you being the right man to lead this team. I never once considered your flaws. Coupled with your pride and stubbornness, you've become overbearing, disloyal, and unworthy of my admiration. Guess I'm no longer a fanboy.

“But --”

“Shut up, Rogers. I'm still speaking.”

“Mr. Coulson.” Bucky interrupted softly. “I know you’re angry but Steve is only one guy. We all played a roll in this mess.”

“Indeed you did. Even Stark did. Which by the way, unlike Steve, he doesn’t deny it. But this man and the Hydra witch were the catalysts,” accused Coulson while pointing at Steve. “They were the substances that increased the rate of the combustive chemical reaction we call Tony Stark. And like true catalysts, they didn’t undergo any permanent damage or change. But Stark did.“

“What do you mean?” asked Steve.

 “None of your business. Don't act so concerned. All you need to know is that Stark’s egotism, boastfulness, and pride were essentially a facade. A means to protect himself. Sadly, all of that didn't protect him from you. You know, I'm sure there was a time when you probably could have lifted Thor's hammer. That time has surely passed.” Coulson then reached into his pocket and pulled out a few Captain America trading cards. “It's funny. I never got you to sign these. Now most of the world would prefer to burn them than to collect them,” said Phil as he tossed the cards to Steve’s feet. “You disgust me Rogers.”

It was then that Steve finally hung his head.

“I think disgust is a bit harsh.”

Coulson stared daggers at Natasha, his eyes briefly glowing like flames of fire, causing Clint and Natasha to take a step back. 

“You’re right. Steve has disappointed me on a grand scale. But you, Natasha, disgust me.”

“What?”

“I find it funny and ironic that you have this betrayed look on your face right now. You, of all people, have no right to wear that expression. Switching sides on Tony in the midst of airport battle was revolting and contemptible. You’re a traitor. It’s no wonder that in his greatest time of need it was not you who Fury trusted with his life. In my absence, it was Agent Hill. You couldn’t be trusted then and the same is true now.

 

 _I didn’t know who to trust._ She could hear Fury’s words in her head. There was nothing Steve nor Natasha could say, so it was Clint who broke the silence.

 

“So what’s your verdict on me?” Clint looked solemnly down at the floor in shame. “I know I’m not getting away scott free.”

“Clint. I’ve spoken with Laura. All I can say to you is don’t be stupid again. In the future you need to pause and reflect. Gather the data, think on it, and then take action. Treat events like these as you would any other mission. Don’t let your relationship with any individual ever cloud your judgment again. You have the most to loose out of everyone, Clint. Even Mr. Lang.” 

“Yeah, I really don’t think there will be any more battles for me.”

“I wouldn't be so quick to say that, but when you’re truly sure, then make it so.”

“Thanks Phil.”

 

There was a lull in the conversation for a few minutes while everyone gathered their thoughts. Then Clint blurted out, “So how the hell are you standing in front of us right now? You were dead. Nat and I saw your body.”

“Yeah, I’d like to hear the full story this time,“ said Bucky.

“Cook dinner and I’ll tell you.”

 

Sam, Clint and Bucky ushered Phil to the kitchen leaving Steve and Natasha standing dumbfounded in the living room. When they came to their senses they made their way to the kitchen as well. They too wanted to hear the story of Agent Coulson’s resurrection. Scott even joined the group when he finally arrived back from his second visit to the compound. Two hours later, it was about time for Phil to leave.

 

“Before I go, I have one last message to deliver.” Coulson tuned his back to the others as he looked out onto the cityscape. The sun was just beginning to fall below the horizon. In that moment, Phil could sense the presence of evil join the group. Maximoff had just entered the room. “In case it went over your heads during the previous conversations, you're only here because something bigger is afoot. Something Stark warned all of you about to no avail.” As Wanda drew closer to the group, Phil's eyes began to glow again. “None of you are here to lead. You are here to follow. And you are highly expendable,” said Phil. “I don't wish you dead. Been there. Done that. But if any of you so much as step out of line . . . "

Wanda had come too close, causing Coulson to be engulfed by hellfire to the horror of all present. When he turned back around towards the team he was no longer Phil Coulson but instead, the Ghost Rider.

"Step out of line and you'll beg for the Raft," stated the Rider. “As for you, Wanda Maximoff . . . REPENT! Or be DAMNED!”

When Phil stepped away from Wanda and returned to himself, he bid every stunned individual a good night. Then he left without further word or explanation.

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************

 

Just outside the tower Phil’s phone rang.

“Coulson speaking.”

“How’d it go, Agent Resurrection?”

“I think it went over well.”

“Good work and thank you. You can stay at the compound if you like. There’s a suite set up for you if you want it. I’ll be by tomorrow, we just got some new intel from the Guardians about Thanos and his brigade. He’s going to be here sooner than we expected.

“Okay then. I better get some rest. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

While Tony was talking to Phil, Strange was handling the witch.

 

****************************************************************************************************************************

 

Wanda had just returned to her room, shaken by what had just occurred.

“Come, the time grows near. You have much to learn.”

“You have taken my powers.”

“And I have the ability to give them back but not without your complete cooperation. Otherwise, we could just use you as bait for the mad titan. There are far worse fates, or so I’ve heard. ”

 

_REPENT! Or be DAMNED!._

 

“I have not much choice.”

“But you do have choice, so choose wisely.”

“Very well.”

In an instant, Strange and Wanda were in Nepal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Steve and other's finally get it? Are they ready to be integrated? One can only hope because the Mad Titan is coming and he isn't concerned about their petty squabbles.


	5. The Final Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony needs to decide what to do with the rogues in regards to the fight against Thanos; he has no desire to take on the task. Loki proposes to go in his place, with Stephen's accompaniment, to act as an impartial judge. Can the rogues be trusted in battle to have everyone's best interest at heart? Today may just decide their fate.

     After confronting the rogues, Coulson was tired and decided to stay one more night at his midtown hotel suite instead of heading to the compound. He wasn’t surprised to get a call from Stark the following morning.

“Agent Resurrection, imagine my surprise when I asked FRIDAY to locate you and she said you weren’t here.”

“Sorry. I didn’t feel like making the drive after meeting with Rogers and his team. They took a lot out of me. So what time is today’s meeting?”

“Oh, in about forty five minutes. I don’t think you’re gonna make it?”

“Did I sleep that late? I know you’re not one for early meetings.” Phil glanced over to the clock on the side table that read a quarter past ten. “Sorry, I only meant to sleep ‘til seven.”

“It’s alright. I can fill in you later.”

“No. No. I’m on my way. I think I can make it. Besides, I'd like meet the team you've assembled thus far”

“Well, okay. Be careful though. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to Lola. I’ll hold off until you get here.”

“Thanks.”

     Phil was out the door in 12 minutes flat. He hopped into his car and literally blazed a path, with flames and all, to the upstate compound.

 

     Tony was standing outside the front entrance of the main building with Doctor Strange awaiting Phil’s arrival.

“Why didn’t you remind him about my ability to open portals?”

Tony shrugged. “I forgot. There were other things on my mind. You can sue me if you like.”

“I just asked. No need for lawsuits. I know you’re carrying a lot right now. Remember, we’re all here for you and we'll --”

“Hold that thought.” Tony’s attention was taken by something approaching in the distance. “Are you seeing what I’m seeing? What the hell is that?”

“I’m seeing what looks like a flying, red, Chevrolet Corvette that’s partially engulfed in flames,” said Strange.

“With a license plate that reads 381 PCE. That’s definitely Lola’s license plate number but . . .”

     When the car hovered and then landed down in from of the them, the flames began to recede and both the car and it’s owner slowly began to return to their familiar forms.

“LUCY! You have some more splaining to do,” joked Tony as he waved an accusatory figure at Phil.

“Oh, hello Doctor Strange. Tony. Did I not mention in our first meeting that I was the Ghost Rider?”

“No!” responded Strange and Stark in unison. “We both would have remembered that,” added Strange.

“Well it’s like this . . . “

     Phil began to explain his ordeal. How it initially began as a deal with the previous Ghost Rider and how it was only supposed to be temporary. Then he explained how a new deal, unorthodox, deal was struck. It all seemed very shady. Tony was shaking his head with cautious distrust but chose not to question Phil at the time.

“Phil, we’ll discuss this more at a later date. Right now we have Thanos to be concerned with, not your sketchy deal with the devil,” said Tony as they entered the conference room.

“Works for me.”

 

     The room was packed. Many had been added to the roster of new Avengers. There were sorcerers and telepaths and aliens – oh my!

“Let’s get this party started,” said Tony as he took the head seat.

“What’s this about Stark. We were just told to show up at this time for some big news,” asked Wade.

“We’ll get to that in just a moment, DP. First let me re-introduce former agent and director of SHIELD, who I like to call Agent Resurrection, Mister Phil Coulson.”

Those who hadn’t known where in shock, awe, and everything in between to see Phil Coulson alive again. Besides Fury, he was one of the more well known SHIELD personalities.

“Tell me Phil, do you feel anything? Do you sense any evil in this room?” asked Stark with his signature smirk.

“No. Just the usual pain the ass.”

“Awe, I love your terms of endearment,“ replied Tony. “Anyway, in addition to being alive, Coulson here is also the Ghost Rider.” Tony held up his hand to prevent the stream of questions before they got started. “That’s a story for another time. I just didn’t want any of you to be caught off guard if you saw a flaming skeleton wearing a leather jacket walking around on the campus.” Couslon and Stephen just rolled their their eyes. “Now that introductions are done, let’s talk about Thanos.”

 

     The Guardians joined by video chat via intergalactic satellite communications that Tony was both thoroughly jealous of and drooling over. They explained the situation including Thanos’ timeline, what he was after, and his motives. His motives were twofold. Bring balance to the galaxy and to court lady death.

     The Guardians explained that Thanos was after the last three of the infinity stones. They were quite surprised that they had to explain what those were to most of the attendees. They mentioned that the space, mind, and time stones were still on earth and that two of the three were right in the room. Everyone took a gander around and immediately eyes fell upon Vision and Doctor Strange. Thor mentioned that the third stone was in an undisclosed location.

     The Guardians, particularly Gamora, finished up the meeting by emphasizing just how much this fight would require all resources, possibly even those from other realms. They ended the call with the expected time of their next check in and what they hoped to accomplish by then. When the screen went blank, Tony began taking questions. After forty three minutes of questions, the meeting was finally adjourned. Everyone was free to leave and start their tasks. There was so much to do.

 

“Anthony. Stephen. Do you have a moment?” asked Loki.

“What’s up Rock of Ages?”

“You have yet to discuss the plans for your ex-teammates. As the Guardians have mentioned, we need all resources. Do you have positions for the rogues to play?”

“Not at the moment. Frankly, I don’t want to see any of them, well maybe Barnes. Like you, he had some extenuating circumstances.”

“I understand. Nevertheless, we will need them, even if only as canon fodder.”

“Do you have something in mind, Mr. Laufeyson?” asked Strange.

     Loki directed his answer at Tony. “We need to know how they respond in your presence or with someone they think is on their side. We need to know if they can be trusted with you close by or whether we need to keep those cretins as far away from you as possible during the battle.”

     Loki took a moment. He was happy to see nods of agreement. He wasn’t always sure of his standing on the team. It appeared that he had past muster enough to earn their respect and consideration.

“Let me go to the tower and perform a cross-examination, if you will. While I don’t like them, I have no hatred towards them. Let me be an impartial judge?”

“You? Impartial?” asked Tony.

“Considering, I’m here in your compound sharing space with both Thor and the green monster, I think I can be impartial to the rogues.”

“What about their response to you? They’re definitely not going to be impartial themselves.” asked Tony.

“They won’t know it’s me. In fact, I’ll be going as you. Remember, this is not my natural form."

“Would you mind if I attended? I gave Wanda a bit of her power back on yesterday so that she may begin to train for the upcoming battle. I would like to see how she uses the little bit that she currently has, especially when she thinks she's in Tony's presence.”

“Is she capable of manipulating or reading minds at present.” asked Loki.

“No.”

“Very well. I was just wondering how much magic would be necessary to hide my true self from her. Not much as it seems,” replied Loki. “So, what do you say Anthony?”

“Better you than me. Have at it and let me know how it goes.”

 

     The intercom buzzed in the common area which was was actually quite uncommon. No one was expecting visitors, least of all visitors who didn’t already have access to the building.

“Who is it?” asked Sam as he answered the com.

“It’s Sharon Carter. Is that you Sam? You wouldn’t happen to know if Cap is in would you?”

“Hey Sharon. Yeah, he’s here somewhere. I’m buzzing you in.”

 “Thanks Sam.”

     Sharon entered the common area wearing some basic jeans and an large hoodie. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her head covered with a baseball cap.

“Steve’s on his way Sharon and may I say you still look good, even when it looks like you’re trying not to,” complimented Sam with his flirty grin.

“Thanks Sam. You’re not looking too bad yourself. I am trying to lay low and gather some intel hence the ordinary look.”

“Intel on what?” asked Steve as he entered he room.

“Steve, it’s so good to see you.” Sharon gave Steve a big hug and kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush.

“Yeah, you to. I was hoping you didn’t get caught up in all the civil war mess.”

“I got away by the skin of my teeth. No one suspects that I helped you.”

“Thanks again. So what’s this about intel?”

“Yeah, I’m trying to get in good with some of the new Avengers who don’t know me or my ties to you and SHIELD. There’s news that Stark is working on something big.”

“Big. Big like what?” asked Clint as he entered the room with Natasha and Wanda and Scott. “Big like Ultron?”

"I don’t know. That’s what I’m trying to find out. Everyone is very hush, hush on the subject.”

“See, this is exactly what I’ve been talking about. He keeps to many secrets. He could be putting everyone in danger!” said Steve.

“Like you?” replied Clint dryly.

“You need to quit jumping to conclusions man,” said Sam to Steve.

“I agree,” said Bucky from behind, as he entered the room. “You’ve been doing that a lot since finding me. It’s like you’re suffering from some sort of paranoia. I think you may need to see a professional.” Sharon’s eyebrows were so high on her forehead they were hiding behind her ball cap. She hadn’t expected the one and only James Bucahanan “Bucky” Barnes to give Steve such a harsh diagnosis.

“Can you blame him?” asked Wanda in her heavy accent.

“Wanda, we already know you don’t like Stark but there’s no need to jump to more bad conclusions and make things worse. Besides, Coulson already told us something big is coming. Stark is probably preparing for that.”

“That’s definitely a more coherent and sane conclusion,” agreed Sam.

“I just wish I knew the details. They’ve been keeping us all in the dark. I want to know what’s going on,” said Steve.

“Then why don’t you just ask?”

“You really think I’d get an honest answer, Buck, with as much hatred as they have towards me, towards us?”

"Colonel Rhodes gave me pretty clear and honest answers,“ Sam said to Steve.

“Same with Hope,” said Scott.

“My wife wouldn’t lie to me if I asked for details,” echoed Clint with the sentiment.

“I’m not sure about Strange. I think he’s in bed with Stark,” chimed in Wanda.

“Hmm, seems like the overall consensus is at positive one or at the very least neutral. If that’s the case, why am I snooping around?” She asked more to herself than the others. “I can probably just call or go to the compound and ask directly?”

“When you do, you may want to come clean first about how you helped us,” said Bucky. “Better to tell them than to let them find out.” Sharon noticed how still hung his head and sighed just a bit.

“I suppose. I’ll think on. For now, I better get going.”

“Let me walk you out.” Steve rode with Sharon on the elevator and then walked her out to the curb. “Sharon, please be careful. I’d like to believe that Stark wouldn’t harm you but I’m just not sure.”

“I will Steve. You take care. Hopefully, I’ll see you soon.” After giving Steve one last hug and chaste kiss to fully sell the masquerade, she left the tower and slowly began blending in with the other passersby.

     Once Loki was far enough away from the tower, he threw the hood over his head and allowed the facade of Sharon Carter to fade away. Then he ducked into an alley where a portal opened for him and he stepped right through. When he stepped out of a second portal, right back in front of the tower, he was none other than Tony Stark.

 

     The rogues were unaware that both Loki, or rather Tony, and Strange were outside of the building discussing their next move.

“What happened after Steve returned, Doctor.”

“They continued their discussion about Tony and whether or not he could be trusted. Wanda is still dead set against him.”

“No surprise there,” Loki declared in Tony’s voice.

“Steve is fence sitting with both feet dangling on the side against Tony. Sam is straddling the fence as is Natasha. While Clint and Scott are surprisingly on Tony’s side. They’ve already climbed over the fence, so to speak, and are firmly on solid ground. Bucky remained silent but based on his previous words, I think he’s on Tony’s side as well.”

“Shall we bring in Tony?” asked Loki, while employing Stark’s signature smile.

“Yes, and let’s do it with some flare shall we,” said Stephen as he began to form his portal causing amber sparks and ash to fly in the air. Said sparks and the noise created when opening a portal had everyone on a razor’s edge, unsure of what or who was about to come through.

     All were stunned to see Tony Stark hanging off the arm of the Sorcerer Supreme. Stephen was wearing his usual robes with the Cloak of Levitation attached firmly to his person while flowing freely behind him despite the calm air in the room. Tony was clad in an all black, two piece suit. The jacket was unbuttoned revealing a crisp white dress shirt and a blood red silk tie with understated gold pinstripes. He topped everything off with a pair of black leather dress shoes and his signature Matsuda M3023 sunglasses, the ones with the custom red lenses. He was groomed to perfection. Though Strange knew this individual to actually be Loki, he couldn’t help but to admire the presentation. He would have to demand Tony to wear that ensemble again at a later date.

     The two walked through the portal together smiling and chatting it up. They barely acknowledged the others in the room, not until Wanda spoke breaking their staged conversation.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, while pointedly staring at Stark.

“I own the place,” he deadpanned as he looked down upon her from over the top of his sunglasses. “Figured I finally come by and see how well my new tenants were keeping the property.”

“And you? Why are you here?” asked Steve to Stephen.

“I was asked to come, or rather to transport. Unfortunately, I cannot stay.”

     Loki knew that Stephen wasn’t really leaving but they had to set the stage. What would the rogues do with Tony there by himself? Taking a play from Loki’s book, Stephen leaned down and gave Loki, or rather Tony, a chaste kiss on the lips. “I’ll see you soon. Call me when you need a portal.”

“Will do, sexy.”

“I told you he was in bed with Stark!” Wanda yelled to Steve. “Now I know that sorcerer has it out for me.”

“Then why are you still here? If he had it out for you, why hasn’t he killed you or at the very least thrown you into some other dimension for the rest of you life?” asked Tony.

“He wishes to see me suffer, here, in front of all to see. Especially you.”

“Honey, he and I have more things to be concerned with than you and your petty magic. Like how he plans on fucking me tonight.”

“Tony! Language!”

“Suck a cock,” replied Tony to Steve. As he walked across the room. “I got that line from Deadpool. Did you know he has he own movies?,” he mentioned to Sam and Bucky as he entered the kitchen and began peering into the fridge. Bucky tried to hide his smirk. He was kinda diggin’ that Deadpool guy.

     When Steve reached the kitchen he echoed Wanda’s previous question. Stark walked out from behind the kitchen island and back to the center of the room.

“Well, I’m here because it’s been brought to my attention that it may be time to put you guys to work. Of course, you wouldn’t all be working together but --”

“What do you mean we won’t be working together? We’re a team and we’re going to stay a team.”

“Uhh, no. That’s not how this goes. You have no choice in the matter. You’re not the one in charge, Private Rogers.”

“It’s Captain.”

“Not based on the military documents I have on file. You were a propaganda piece Rogers. That’s it. Don’t get me wrong, you did a marvelous job with what little training you had but this is the big leagues, the biggest league in fact, and you’re not cut out for the job. So, as I was saying --“

“So is that why you’re here? To throw your weight around.”

“Cut off again. Do you have no manners? I know the answer to be ‘yes’, to both questions. I’m here to throw my weight around and you have no manners.”

“You can’t handle me Stark. I’ve already proven that.” Steve was looking more jacked than during their previous encounter. One can only guess that with no money, no real social life, and little to do, one lifts weights and bunches bags instead.

“Have you? How so?”

“Siberia is proof enough.”

“Oh, so you’re bragging about that now? What a guy. Anything else?”

“Just the fact that we’re back, despite you’re best efforts. That’s proof enough that you’ve lost the battle.”

“Correction, you’re here because of my best efforts. Well, not my best. You don’t deserve my best. Why do you think it took so long for you to get back? Answer. Because initially I had no fucks to give. And while I did lose that last battle, you can be damn well sure it won’t happen again. Care to give it another try – Captain – I mean Private?

     Six pairs of eyes were looking back and forth between Tony and Steve, not to mention the hidden pair belonging to Strange. Emotions were high and strong and barely contained. Tony was good at getting under Cap’s skin. He was like a burrowing tick or some other irritating phenomenon. He was something you just wanted to scratch or squash or gauge away. Most but not all them remained calm and under control.

     Strange perceived the change first since fake Stark was too busy trying to provoke a response from Rogers to notice the change in the aura of the room. Next it was Hawkeye who visibly saw the change, since he was standing just behind the culprit. Bucky saw it next, since he was sitting on the kitchen island just a few feet away from the action but directly across from the perpetrator.

     As quickly as it started, it was over. Wanda launched herself and her magic at Stark; immediately three shots were fired. Before she could even reach Stark she had an arrow in her back just shy of her spine, Hawkeye, and a bullet through each wrist, the Winter Soldier. When her chaos magic finally reached Stark, through sheer force of will, it ricocheted off of an impenetrable barrier and returned to her, hitting her square in the chest. She went down writhing in both physical and mental agony.

“Serves you right,” said Stark as he approached Wanda’s convulsing body.

“You stay away from her,” yelled Steve as he pushed Stark aside. Causing him to stumble. “Someone call for help. She’s bleeding out.”

Scott whispered to Sam, “Did he not just see what she did?”

“Looks like the others no longer share your opinion of her. Your the only left who still thinks she deserves protection, like an endangered species or a lost child. Figures.” Stark stepped over Wanda, dismissing her screams. “Besides, she’ll be fine. Won’t she doctor?”

     For a second they all thought Stark was going nuts until Strange appeared. He made seem as if he had heard Tony’s call. He even made it look as if he were portalling in from the compound, instead a the few inches away where he had originally stood, concealed by magic. No one, other than Loki, knew he was there the whole time.

     Bucky and Sam pulled Steve aside from a blacked out Wanda and allowed the doctor to work his magic. He healed her wounds but not before removing all of her magical essence, once and for all. Loki could have healed her but he wanted to keep up the facade a little longer.

     When Strange was done, Stark approached Wanda again, just as she was beginning to stir. He leaned down and forced Wanda to make eye contact. His back was to all the other rogues and he allowed only Wanda a brief glimpse of who he truly was. She attempted to scream, trying to alert the others, but Loki just hushed her screaming with magic unbeknownst to the others except Strange. Then she began to thrash but Strange silenced the others questioning stares by telling them it was just a response to her being in shock, surprised that she was still alive yet again without her magic. They believed it all.

Then Loki or rather Stark began to speak. “Allowing you to die would have been cause for celebration. But we can’t all get what we want.”

 “Damn, Stark. I don’t remember you being so cruel,“ remarked the Black Widow.

 “What? Too much? What can I say? I’ve been to hell and back. It changes you.”

 All was quiet for a few moments while everybody took it all in. Sam was the first to break.

 “Holy Shit! Was that him protecting you?” asked Sam to Stark while pointing at Strange. “Did he cast some sort of protective spell over you before coming or was he here the whole time? How did you know she would attack?”

 “We didn’t know,“ replied Strange. We just prepared for as many potentialities as we could think of. It’s sad that you all can’t be trusted yet, not even with a small portion.”

      Strange was about to continue but was interrupted when Stark’s watch went off.

 “Hello Boss. There’s been a disturbance nearby. You and Strange are asked to look into it. It appears to be Doom bots and somehow they’re multiplying at a rapid rate,” said a voice they all presumed was Friday. “If you happen to still be with the rogues, you may want to solicit they’re help. Spider-Man is also on the way.”

 “Well, this is your chance to prove yourselves,” said Stark.

 “What about Wanda?”

 “She can hold down the fort. Let’s go.”

      As the others raced to gather what little bit of gear they had, Loki approached Strange while still cloaked in Stark’s likeness.

 “This is still all a facade, just in case you were unaware. The bots have been conjured by me. I want to see them in battle. Keep watch but give Rogers and uhh, Tony, some space,” said Loki gesturing to himself. “Let’s see what happens. After this we can go.”

 “Very well. Let’s finish this.”

 

“Damn, these bots keep coming,” said Clint.

“No shit!” shouted Sam over the coms. “Where the hell are they coming from?”

“No clue. It’s like they’re coming out of the thin air,” replied Natasha.

“Can’t Strange do anything with them,“ asked Giant Man, as he kept swatting at the bots.

“I’m working on it,” replied Strange. “I’m not sure how many more can be held in the mirror dimension or for how long.”

“Where’s Tony and Steve?“ Bucky asked.

“The last I saw, Iron Man was taking out some bots that were trying to swarm Steve,“ replied Falcon.

“Shit. I’ll go and try to find them,” replied Bucky.

 

“Thank you,” said Steve.

“Yeah” was Tony’s only reply as he hovered above Steve.

Steve looked up at Iron Man and asked, “Are we ever going to get over this?”

“Get over what exactly?” asked Stark as he took down several more bots.

“You know. Everything.”

“No. I don’t think getting over it is in the cards. I can’t even begin to let it go because I know you’re not sorry. You would do it all over again in the exact same fashion. You’ve learned nothing and you still hold me in contempt, for whatever reason. What exactly have I ever done to you personally because I have a long list of shit you’ve done to me.”

     While talking to Steve, Loki quietly released the spell and the bots began to slowly recede in number. As they did, he landed in the suit and walked over to Steve, still looking exactly like Tony Stark.

“The closest we’ll come is where we are right now. You’ll see me on the battlefield and then we’ll go our separate ways.” Tony saw Bucky approaching cautiously. What perfect timing. He purposefully turned his head and looked over towards Bucky causing the blue eye slits of the suit to glow and thus forcing Steve to take notice of his friend. “You got want you wanted. So fuck off!”

     Stark took over back into the sky causing Steve to grip his Wakandan shield tighter. He just wanted to hurl it at Tony but before he could give it a second thought, Bucky reached up and squeezed his shoulder.

“You have to take the good with the bad, Steve. Like you said, you won the battle in Siberia. At a great cost. And Stevie, I gotta say, I believe Stark when he said that he’ll never let that happen again. He’ll win the war if you engage him any further. You can’t go home again Steve. You can’t have it all.”

 

Later, back at the compound.

“So what’s your verdict?’ asked Tony to both Loki and Strange. “And can you change back to yourself, please? It’s weird looking into my own eyes outside of using a mirror.”

“Very well.” Loki changed back with great dramatics.

“Such as diva. So, I ask again. What’s your verdict?”

“Wanda is done. I’ve removed her magic and she won’t be getting it back. She tried to --,” said Strange.

“Please, no details. I’m just glad there’s one less thing to worry about. So Wanda is assigned as canon fodder. How about the others?”

“Everyone else, surprisingly, will work well with you. I’d keep my eye on Natasha. Not because she’s did anything wrong during the meeting but simply for who she is,”said Stephen. “What’s you’re verdict on Rogers, Loki. You had more direct interaction than I did.”

“Right. As far Rogers, he’s a flight risk. You can either keep him as far away from you as possible or keep Mr. Barnes close to him when Roger’s is close to you. Mr. Barnes has been able to call Rogers on his shit, as you say, and have him listen.”

“Cool. I’ll keep that all in mind and thank you, Loki, I do appreciate your help.”

“You are welcome. I’ll be talking my leave now.”

“As will I,” said Doctor Strange.

“No. No. No. Loki you can go. I’ll see you later. Strange, you stay.”

“Uh oh. Sounds like someone is in trouble. May I stay?”

“No, now get.” Loki just left with a smile. He already knew what was up.

“I missed you,” said Tony.

“Likewise.”

“May I have a kiss?”

“You don’t have to ask.”

“Then lay it on me doctor.”

     Stephen gave Tony an impressively passionate kiss before separating their lips and simply holding each other in an embrace.

“Speaking of kisses, doctor. I noticed you kissed Loki.”

     This caused Stephen to splutter and pull away. “What? . . . I mean how? I mean, it was nothing. It was only for show. How did you find out?” Tony quirked an eyebrow. “Not that I was hiding anything.” Stephen quickly added.

“FRIDAY isn’t accessible to the rogues but she’s still in the building.”

“Tony, it really meant nothing.”

“I know. I just wanted to see how you would respond towards the allegations.”

“You suck.”

“Yes, I do and you love it when I suck . . . and lick . . . and slurp.” Tony closed the distance between them. “It kills you softly.”

“Would you be so kind as to kill me now?”

“Sure. Would you prefer a slow or a fast death?”

“Slow please.”

“Then kneel before me.”

“Uh, Tony, are you alright? You sounded a bit like Loki?”

“You’re the magician. You figure it out. Maybe you’ve just been around him too long today.”

     Strange knew that he would need the element of surprise if this was indeed Loki. So he started by drawing the person closer. Then he began whispering lewd things in their ear while hugging them tightly and just when they were about to pull away, he pushed out their astral form from their body in a fluid motion. He was livid to see the astral projection of a Frost Giant hovering in front of him.

“LOKKIIII!!”

“Oh dear. He sounds like Thor,” said Loki’s astral projection.

     Tony was darting back into the room as soon as he heard the yelling. “Stephen. Stephen, calm down, baby. It wasn’t his idea,”

“What is the meaning of this?”

“How is that you couldn't tell us apart?” Tony asked instead of answering in a straight forward manner.

“Obviously, I could but Loki is good at what he does.”

“Might I mention, you are good at what you do also. That kiss you just gave me was indeed worthy of a prince. Far better than Rogers’.”

“Well, uh, thank you.” Stephen began to blush. “Just please, no more pranks like that. You two in cahoots would drive me insane and I battle inter-dimensional mystical beings, so that’s saying a lot.”

“Okay, no more. Now please return Loki to his body.”

     Strange did as asked and Loki was backed to himself, not his Jotun self, but his Asgardian self.

“No hard feelings, considering I got two kisses out of you today?” asked Loki.

“No hard feelings. If Tony’s okay. I’m okay.”

“I’m fine. It was interesting to watch. Now it’s time for the real fun. Good night, Lokes. Let’s go doctor.”

     With that, the final interrogations were done and it was time to have fun and relax while they still could.

 

     Three months later . . .

“Boss we have a disturbance near the New York Sanctum said FRIDAY from the ceiling speakers.”

“ _Stephen?”_

Tony looked to his left to see Stephen Strange waking up beside him,

“Honey, we need to get to the sanctum. Something’s going on nearby.”

“ _Wong?”_

     Now fully awake Strange asked, “Has anyone heard from Wong?”

“Contacting him now, Doctor,” said FRIDAY.

“Strange?”

“Wong, is everything alright?”

“At the sanctum? Yes. But I can see two spaceships. One of which looks like a flying doughnut.”

“On our way,” said Tony before disconnecting. “This could be it.”

“Yes. Are we ready?”

“As we’ll ever be” was Tony’s simple response. “Friday, alert all members. It’s game time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The minions of Thanos have arrived and soon the titan will arrive himself. When the war begins, who shall live? Who shall die? Thanos believes his victory is inevitable. Are the Avengers capable of setting the record the straight?


End file.
